starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Lord David
''', a la página de Discusión de Lord Darth David! No olvides en dejarme un mensaje... Instrucciones y requisitos para subir imágenes Para subir una imagen puedes darle al enlace en rojo de la imagen o darle a la barra lateral Subir archivo. :*Para una correcta subida de archivos tienes que seguir los siguientes pasos: :# Descarga la imagen en tu PC. Si la imagen la obtienes de Wookieepedia, descárgala a su resolución máxima, (para ello tendrás que hacer varias veces clic en la imagen hasta que llegues a la ruta de archivo, o bien ingresa su nombre ahí), grábala en tu PC con el mismo nombre que tiene en Wookieepedia para evitar subir imágenes repetidas. :# Una vez descargada en tu PC, pulsa el botón examinar y escoge en tu PC la imagen que vas a subir. :# Comprueba que el nombre de archivo es el que aparece en la página donde aparece esa imagen. :# Inserta la tabla de Información y rellena los campos. (Copia el siguiente código y rellénalo) :#Rellena los campos, con la información aparecida en la tabla equivalente de la Wookieepedia o de una fuente oficial. Para elegir la licencia adecuada visita Star Wars Wiki:Mensajes de plantillas/Imágenes (Recuerda que tanto la descripción, la fuente y la licencia son imprescindibles.) :#En el caso de que ya hayas subido la imagen y no subiste en su momento esa información... simplemente le tienes que dar a editar en la página de la imagen y escribir esos campos. :#'El no cumplimiento de cualquiera de estás condiciones supone que la imagen puede borrarse en cualquier momento.' --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:39 20 ene 2009 (UTC) Trabajando Hola quería enseñarte está plantilla }}|editado activamente por }|editado}}. Como cortesía, por favor no haga revisiones de este artículo mientras se muestre este mensaje, para evitar conflictos de ediciones. Si desea saber quien trabaja en el artículo y cuando comenzó la sesión de revisión, por favor consulte el action=history}} Historial así como la página de discusión. |} Se utiliza en la cabecera de los artículos para indicar que alguien está trabajando en el artículo. Esta colocada en la cabecera del artículo de Anakin Skywalker que estás editando recientemente, todas tus aportaciones son muy bienvenidas, lo único por favor ten en cuenta estos avisos. Gracias, un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:39 20 ene 2009 (UTC) ¿Plantilla DP? Hola, ¿por qué pones "Plantilla:DP" en Imagen:Attack of the Clones Cover.jpg --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:39 21 ene 2009 (UTC) Edición *Cómo te habrás dado cuenta, tus ediciones en los artículos de las bandas sonoras estan siendo cambiado para adaptarlas al sistema normalizado de trabajo de la wiki. Las cosas del mundo real que no han sido oficialmente traducidas se deben dejar en inglés, eso incluye por supuesto los títulos de las canciones. Pasate por Star Wars Wiki: Traducciones para saber más sobre la política de traducción. :Por otro lado, los títulos de los artículos deben ser normalizado, por lo que fíjate cómo son los títulos de artículos similares antes de nombrarlos tú. :Además, toda la wiki tiene una serie de códigos internos con los que supongo que estas empezando a familiarizarte. Te recomiendo que observes otros artículos similares, y utilices la misma estructura a la hora de publicar. Primeras palabras del artículo en negrita, tablas de información, categorías, intelinks, etc. Pasate por los enlaces que te hemos suministrado arriba para aprender más. :En cualquier caso, si tienes cualquier duda, puedes preguntarmela en mi página de discusión o a cualquiera de los demás administradores. Un saludo. 21:09 24 ene 2009 (UTC) ::*Por favor. A no ser que puedas demostrar mediante una imagen que los títulos de las canciones de las bso, no vuelvas a poner los nombres en español. 00:04 26 ene 2009 (UTC) Nuevo mensaje Hola, oye veo que llevas un buen trabajo, te felicito, pero veo que aun te faltan ciertas cosas como un Plantilla de Usuario, eso t puede ayudar a dar una mejor descripción de tí, además de que dar una buena presentacion es un muy buen inicio, (en la parte derecha de mi pagina podrás ver a lo que me refiero con las plantillas y etiquetas http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Cyrrious), también si tienes alguna duda puedes presentarla en el foro, o con la presona que quieras preguntarle, yo estoy a tus servicios cuando lo desees, si tienes una duda no dudes en hacermela saber, y si no se la respuesta la investigaremos, pero la tendras, te lo aseguro, si t quieres comunicar conmigo en el msn mi correo es mikemamer_5@hotmail.com o dejame un mensaje en mi pagina de discusión aqui está el link http://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:Cyrrious, saludos y no dudes en buscarme. --Cyrrious Holocrón Sith 04:57 25 ene 2009 (UTC) El Impronunciable Esta discusión estaba originalmente por acá, pero ya que no es directamente relevante al artículo, me tomé la libertad de responder aquí. Lord David, escribiste esto acerca de tu servidor: Jedabak, le recomiendo algo. Sinceramente, cállese. Y deje de opinar sobre cosas que no tiene criterio o que no maneja, le recomiendo que si va a hacer algún aporte hágalo, pero no esté criticando material que sé que usted jamás hubiese podido mejorar. Por favor, estoy tratando de ser lo más honrado posible. No quiero volver a publicar una carta específicamente dedicada hacia un usuario de una Wiki tan buena como lo es '''Star Wars Wiki', pero le aseguro que no quiero volver a ver a ese (no sé qué cosa es) rojo en discusiones si no es algo que haga verdaderos aportes.'' Con todo respeto, Lord David. Vamos por partes. Primero, nota que soy un administrador, algo que no es gratis, sino que se gana con esfuerzo y con tiempo dedicado a realizar artículos de calidad; no soy un novato en temas de la wiki y en general sé de lo que estoy hablando cuando aporto a una discusión. Cualquier administrador y usuario puede decirle a los demás usuarios que se sientan en libertad de editar lo que quieran, pues ese es el propósito de la wiki, aunque esos comentarios "no aporten" a la discusión. No sé a qué te refieras con lo de cosas que no tiene criterio o que no maneja, pues si bien es cierto que no soy fan de CC-7567, tampoco soy un completo ignorante. Siendo que aquí todos somos voluntarios, si decido aportar algo lo voy a hacer, y si no, no lo hago, tan fácil como eso. En ocasiones, como en este caso, respondí a la pregunta de un usuario acerca del artículo en cuestión, y después corregí el fallo en el artículo del que hablaba el usuario. Cierto, no expandí el artículo ni nada por el estilo, simplemente corregí una falla en el código wiki del artículo que algún usuario anterior (que no sé quien sea, porque no es importante) cometió, probablemente sin darse cuenta o sin saber cómo corregirlo. Esto, para mí, puede considerarse mejorar el artículo, por lo menos en cuando a su presentación y legibilidad. Si decir que un artículo esbozado y con fallas gramaticales y de estilo tiene mala calidad es criticar, pues entonces sí lo hice, pero basado en lo que veo, pues sin ninguna duda el artículo puede mejorarse mucho. Viéndolo bien creo que decir "mala calidad" tal vez fue pasarme un poco de la raya, pero de cualquier forma puede mejorarse y mi intención original de todas formas era decirle al Maestro Digran que podía editar el artículo para mejorarlo si eso quería. Le comenté al Maestro Digran que puede mejorar el artículo, lo cual no es ninguna ofensa contra el articulo en sí, pues todos los artículos pueden ser mejorados, sin importar su calidad, para eso estamos todos aquí, ¿no? PD: Ese (no sé qué cosa es) rojo es el doctor John Zoidberg. Más respeto por una langosta con bata de doctor, eh? Si tienes dudas, comentarios, etc, respecto al sistema de la wiki o cualquier cosa relacionada con ella, no dudes en preguntarme a mi, a los demás administradores o a cualquier usuario de experiencia, que para esto estamos.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 00:45 10 feb 2009 (UTC) Borrar comentarios Lord David, no está permitido borrar nada de las páginas de discusión de usuarios, incluyendo la tuya. Sirve para mantener un registro de las cosas.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 00:59 10 feb 2009 (UTC) No hay problema No hay problema, como dije, para eso estamos. Dado que en las wikis se manejan varios usuarios con muchos artículos, es inevitable que haya roces y fricciones, particularmente cuando otros no concuerdan con lo que pensamos. Es en estos casos cuando debemos recordar que hay que tratar siempre con respeto a los demás, sean ellos o nosotros los que tienen la "razón" (y lo pongo en comillas porque ésta siempre es difícil de obtener), para que la comunidad de la wiki funcione bien. Como dicen por ahí, es hablando, y no peleándonos, como habremos de entendernos. No me ofendí por tu comentario, ciertamente lo sentí un poco fuerte pero bueno, ya pasó y me alegra que todo haya quedado arreglado. Por otro lado, lo que dices que te pasó con Rex me pasó a mí hace ya algún tiempo de idéntica forma con Darth Sion, y pues aquí me quedé, pues disfruto bastante colaborar con la wiki. Y lo de las plantillas de usuario, échale un ojo a esto, donde están los diferentes tipos de plantillas que puedes usar en tu página de usuario. Y para el amante del exterminio de los ewoks (que no apruebo del todo, pero que tampoco voy a impedir si alguien decide hacerlo...) y de otras cosas que no estén mencionadas en las plantillas ahí mostradas (en mi caso, Bastila Shan, Vua Rapuung, etc), existe la plantilla personalizada, donde puedes poner lo que quieras. Fújate en la página de Darth Zerg, él tiene varias de éstas, diviértete experimentando. Para citar, están estas, algunas son de citas dentro de la wiki (por ejemplo, de apariciones en Star Wars Gamer o cosas así) pero otras como las de Diálogo, son para lo que tú buscas. Espero que esto te haya servido, nos vemos.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 01:58 10 feb 2009 (UTC) Saludos..! Saludos Lord David... Quería darte la bienvenida a la wiki y decirte unas cuantas cosillas... Primero, me alegra ver a otro Venezolano por aqui..! :D Segundo, para colocar las etiquetas de "este usuario participó en la Mofferencia I y II" primero tienes que participar en ellas, lamentablemente ya no tienes oportunidad de participar en esas, sin embargo, pronto hará otra Mofferencia y tendrás la oportunidad de participar en ella. Tercero, como dijo Jedabak en el otro mensaje puedes visitar mi página de usuario para que veas la cantidad de etiquetas y otros adornos puestos allí. También te invito a que veas los videos en lo más abajo de mi página ;) 13:01 10 feb 2009 (UTC) :*Bueno, responderé en orden: *Primero, la Mofferencia es una reunión en donde los usuarios y admins que quieran participar hablan acerca de las cosas, problemas y soluciones de la Wiki. *Segundo, no sabía que Venevisión estaba dándo la serie, pero ya que va adelantada prefiero verla por Cartoon Network, donde el viernes la darán a las 7:00, además, no se si en Venevisión cumplen con los horarios y no me gustaría que no los cumpliesen... *Tercero, lamentablemente no tengo muchos libros de SW, apenas tengo uno, se llama Star Wars el legado y, de hecho, lo tengo aquí mismo; habla de la historia de SW, cual fue la inspiración de George Lucas, los estrenos, y todo eso, hasta tiene copias de cartas originales escritas por George, entradas a los estrenos de las películas y partes de los guiones. Acerca de las tiendas que venden libros, comics o novelas de SW aquí en Venezuela no creo que hayan y si hay estan metidas en un rinconcito; ese libro que tengo me lo consiguio un amigo que viajó a Estados Unidos y me hizo el favor, pro sinceramente no se donde podrían vender algo de SW salvo los juguetes y otras cosas. *Y cuarto, acerca de la música, a mi también me gusta la música de John Williams, y he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar casi todas. 15:27 10 feb 2009 (UTC) ::*Yo vivo en Monagas, y, bueno... es como una isla en el mar... La ciudad más cercana de donde vivo queda como a 112 kilometros, se llama Maturín. Las buenas noticias son que pronto estamos planeando (mi familia) viajar a E.U. y sería bueno porque así aprovecho de comprar todo lo que no puedo comprar aquí de SW, también quería comentarte que, no se si sabías, pero hay una página llamada Loresdelsith.net donde ya tienen (creo) todos los capítulos subtitulados de la serie de The Clone Wars, todavía no he visto uno, porque pensé "si no la puedo ver primero en Cartoon Network la voy a ver en Loresdelsith" y bueno allí tienen los capítulos y otras cosas mas. Por cierto también fue un placer hablar contigo ;) 22:33 10 feb 2009 (UTC) ayuda hola Lord David, soy Lord Tattu quieria preguntarte ¿podes ayudarme a hacer mi pag de usuario? xq hay cosas q no entiendo y por ahi si tu me las esplicas talvez pueda progresar, eh visto q tu haces muchas modificaciones asi q te pedio q me ayudes, si tienes MSM te dejo mi casilla asi podemos hablar mejor tattu_06_cleis@hotmail.com atentamente --Tattu 15:59 11 feb 2009 (UTC) Etiquetas Mi lord ¿como puedo hacer para colocar plantillas sin q me afecte a la pagina y al texto fuera del cuadro de mi informacion?, despues la informacion q use en mi pagina de usario tiene q ser toda verdadera, o la puedo hacer toda ficcionalmente saludos --Tattu 18:37 11 feb 2009 (UTC) Cosas que faltan Saludos, Lord David. Para lo que comentas, hay varias páginas que puedes usar como referencia. En esta están los artículos más requeridos que todavía no existen. Hay varias categorías para los artículos que deben ser expandidos, artículos que requieren trabajo, artículos que requieren atención, etc, todas ellas se encuentran en la categoría de mantenimiento. Para actualizar artículos, está esta categoría. Para los artículos que se están azuleando (es decir, que se están creando los artículos que se originan en ese artículo, para que tenga pocos enlaces en rojo), está esta categoría. Si quieres colaborar en la creación de un Artículo Destacado, puedes ver esta categoría, donde los artículos en su mayoría ya están escritos pero requieren mejoras y azuleo. Y, por supuesto, está el clásico método de teclear el nombre del artículo y, si no existe, crearlo. Espero que esto te haya servido.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:04 11 feb 2009 (UTC) Respuesta El artículo por el que preguntas no estaba bloqueado a usuarios autoconfirmados cuando tú editaste, pero ya tenía el aviso de que estoy trabajando en él para actualizarlo, también te escribí un mensaje para avisarte de que estaba trabajando en él, pero parece que no lo debiste de leer porque seguiste editándolo, por eso lo bloqueé. Si compruebas el historial de ediciones del artículo, verás que soy el autor principal, ya que lo traduje hace un año del que había en Wookieepedia, y por eso me gustaría, sino es inconveniente, poder actualizarlo. Tampoco recibí ninguna señal de que habías entendido esta pregunta que te hice lo cual me llevó a pensar que por alguna razón no leíste los mensajes (si haces click en los enlaces que te he dejado comprobarás que están ahí y con la fecha en que fueron escritos). Por cierto, he visto que me has escrito tu pregunta en una página de discusión archivada. Los mensajes a usuarios se dejan en las respectivas páginas de discusión vigentes, de lo contrario el sistema wiki no avisa de que tienes nuevos mensajes y puede ocurrir que el destinatario no lo lea hasta pasado un tiempo. Espero haberte respondido, Con mucho respeto. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 23:30 12 feb 2009 (UTC) :*''Le respondo punto por punto y aunque no lo pueda escuchar se lo digo en un tono muy amable sin ningún ánimo de que se sienta mal ni de recriminarle nada más bien con el propósito de que nos entendamos y le recomiendo que lo lea relajadamente:'' #No le he pedido que justifique las ediciones que hace, nunca he dudado de su buen propósito. En efecto el artículo de Anakin perdió el estatus de AD, yo mismo se lo quité y desde mucho antes ya manifesté mi intención de arreglarlo. #Si vio mis mensajes, y los leyó, entonces no entiendo por qué no respondió a esta pregunta que le hice, sus razones tendría, en cualquier caso ya da igual. Por otro lado si vio el aviso de Trabajando hubiera estado bien que me hubiese consultado tal y como reza el mensaje de la plantilla . Es lo que todos hacemos para evitar pisarnos las ediciones, con excepción de las ediciones menores como corregir erratas, categorías, interlinks, o cosas así.. Pero no me tiene que volver a copiar todo el mensaje que le puse porque se bien lo que le escribí y se puede ver en su página de discusión. En efecto como le dije, sus aportaciones son muy bienvenidas, si, en el contexto general de toda la wiki claro está, di por hecho que entendería que si hay un aviso de lo iba a tener en cuenta. Me pareció algo obvio. En cualquier caso veo que debería habérselo explicado con más claridad. #No pretendía que me diese ninguna disculpa por el tema del archivo ya que no tiene importancia, solo se lo dije para que sepa acerca de la wiki. Lógicamente en mi página de discusión no encontró nada porque lo acababa de mover todo a la página de archivo, usted ha sido el primero en dejarme un mensaje después archivarlo y debo de confesar que me hubiera gustado que el primer mensaje en encontrar hubiese sido algo más amigable. #En ningún momento le he prohibido que edite algo de lo que yo he escrito, es más, estoy muy agradecido a todas las personas que han corregido erratas o han contribuido en algo a mejorar los textos que he escrito sabiéndolo respetar. Todo mi mensaje anterior se centra únicamente en el aviso de . Por poder, usted puede editar cualquier cosa, por poder todos podemos, para eso esto es una wiki, pero también, hay que saber trabajar bien unos con otros y respetar el trabajo de los demás, dentro de unos límites claro, si hay una redacción muy mala entonces se reescribe. No me tiene que recordar que las reglas son iguales para todos, llevo aquí el suficiente tiempo como para saberlo. Como ya le dije ya sé que todo lo que hace es con el fin de mejorar esta wiki, al igual que todos los demás y yo mismo. En ningún momento me ha ofendido y no me tiene por qué pedir disculpas. No entiendo por qué dice que mi mensaje anterior le parece fuerte, no veo que le haya dicho nada con dureza, mi tono es normal, correcto y se limita a responder a su pregunta y a informarle, pero si le ha molestado pues de verdad que no era mi intención. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:29 13 feb 2009 (UTC) Firma Saludos de nuevo Lord David... Quisiera invitarte a que crees tu propia firma personalizada, para hacerlo simplemente tienes que crear: Usuario:Lord David/Firma, si quieres puedes usar como referencia la firma de Jedabak o la mía. Más abajo del recuadro de edición se encuentra una parte donde dice exactamente ésto: Firma personalizada: (debes haber creado la plantilla) . Cuando ya esté creada tienes que colocar tu nombre de usuario en donde dice por segunda vez usuario y listo, ya tienes tu firma personalizada. :) 12:18 13 feb 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Pues la ciudad donde yo vivo es relativamente pequeña (aunque tiene 1 millón de habitantes) y aquí una vez, allá en el lejano 2002, pude conseguir las novelas Star by Star y Traitor en una tienda donde venden (entre otras cosas) los best-sellers de Estados Unidos, pero nunca más he visto algo de Star Wars por aquí. En la Ciudad de México se puede conseguir literalmente de todo, aunque de cualquier forma es algo complicado y hay que saber donde buscar. Si tienes la facilidad de viajar a los Estados Unidos te recomendaría que lo hicieras, pues ahí encontrarás sin ninguna duda y con mucha facilidad las novelas que buscas y muchas más.--'Jedabak' (Qué hay de bueno) 22:05 13 feb 2009 (UTC) Etiquetas 2 Lord David, agradesco todo lo q me has a yudado en la Star Wars wikia, ahora el ultimo favor que te pido es que me enseñes a hacer las etiquetas y haci podre empesar a crear bien mi pagina--Lordtattu 16:24 16 feb 2009 (UTC) Imágenes Lord David, debido a que ya te hemos hecho varios avisos a lo largo de las últimas semanas y sigues sin subir las imágenes correctamente, a partir de ahora borraremos las imágenes que no sigan las normas asignadas. En el caso de que sigas siendo reincidente, nos veremos obligados a limitarte ciertas actividades. Por favor, recuerda que las normas son pocas y relativamente flexibles, pero que son imprescindibles para un correcto funcionamiento de la wiki. 21:57 17 feb 2009 (UTC)